


Oral Fixation

by TheNarator



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco makes his boss's day less tedious. With his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkerboardom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/gifts), [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feeding You With My Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752596) by [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress). 



Being Harrison Wells was one of the most tedious things Eobard had ever experienced. It was an endless stream of busy work, explaining age old technology to infants and dealing with asinine people whose help he none the less needed. He spent every day on edge, in a state of near-perpetual frustration, smothered by the unbearable stupidity of the age in which he currently lived. It would be easier, he reasoned, once all these people had left, but then he would have the additional restraint of pretending to be paralyzed.

There were, however, a few things that made his strange false life somewhat bearable. The taste of beef was a new experience, and something he thoroughly enjoyed as often as he could. Much of the era’s media had been lost to the history of his own time, and he was learning to enjoy that too. The acknowledgement of his superiority might have been given to any time traveler bringing back a futuristic understanding of technology, but it was at least better than having his genius completely ignored.

Then, of course, there was the boy currently standing in front of his desk, staring down at his own shuffling feet.

“Cisco?” he probed, tilting his head curiously. They’d long since moved past “Sir” and “Mr. Ramon,” but still the boy was a little hesitant with the more intimate side of their relationship.

Cisco swallowed, but said nothing. Instead he turned around a went to the door, as though to go back the way he’d come. Then he closed and locked it before turning around again, eyes wide and a little fearful.

Eobard sat up a little straighter. This was promising.

“What do you want, Cisco?” he asked. An innocuous question, but still relatively open.

Cisco looked down at the floor again, then peered up at Eobard through his lashes. “You, Daddy.”

Eobard drew breath. So _that_ was it.

“Come here,” he ordered, pushing his rolling chair back from his desk.

Cisco hastened to obey, almost tripping over himself as he came around the desk to stand before Eobard’s chair. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Eobard with wide, eager eyes. Eobard ran the fingers of one hand through Cisco’s hair, and those eyes dropped closed in pleasure as some of the tension eased from his shoulders.

“Does Daddy’s baby want something in his mouth again?” Eobard inquired. His boy had a certain fascination with this particular act.

Cisco nodded vigorous, eyes still shut.

“Use your words,” Eobad instructed, continuing to pet Cisco’s hair.

“Yes Daddy, I want something in my mouth,” Cisco tried, but Eobard could see by his expression that he already knew that wouldn’t be enough.

“What do you want in your mouth?” Eobard pressed.

Cisco’s face scrunched up into an adorable pout, but he didn’t give an answer.

Eobard moved his hand down from Cisco’s hair so that it cupped his cheek, then pressed his thumb between Cisco’s plush lips to rest the pad on the tip of his tongue.

“Like this?” he offered teasingly.

Cisco shook his head just a little, careful not to dislodge the finger Eobard had not yet withdrawn. He knew better than to be so ungrateful.

Eobard drew his hand away, leaving Cisco’s mouth hanging open as though silently begging to be filled.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want,” Eobard prompted. “Otherwise I can’t give it to you, and you know I do so love to give you what you want.”

Cisco looked up at him pleadingly.

“I can’t read your mind,” Eobard taunted. They both knew he knew exactly what Cisco was getting at.

Cisco took a deep breath, then finally said it. “I want to suck your cock, Daddy.”

“Mmm,” Eobard hummed, his hand going back to petting Cisco’s hair. “There’s my good boy.”

Cisco sighed at the praise, all the tension draining out of him now that the hard part was over. Now came the fun.

He leaned back, spreading his legs invitingly, and immediately Cisco took his place between them. He unbuttoned Eobard’s slacks carefully, unwilling to risk damaging them, which would earn a punishment, and probably also wanting to prolong the moment. He pulled Eobard’s dick out of his boxers with infinite care, with a kind of reverence, staring at it with undisguised hunger.

“Go on,” Eobard encouraged, taking hold of the hair that he’d been stroking gently.

At first Cisco took only the head into his mouth, suckling gently. Eobard didn’t have to tell him to mind his teeth, they’d done this plenty of times, and Eobard suspected he wasn’t Cisco’s first. The thought of that generous mouth sharing its charms with others besides Eobard made him irrationally jealous, and as that old thought occurred to him he tightened his grip on Cisco’s hair.

Cisco seemed to take this as a sign of impatience, and he swallowed another few inches.

“Perfect,” Eobard encouraged, in apology for his slip. “That’s perfect, baby boy, you’re perfect.”

Cisco moaned, the vibrations from the sound massaging the prick in his mouth, making Eobard gasp. Encouraged by that more than anything else, Cisco took in another inch.

Little by little Cisco took Eobard’s cock into his mouth, until his nose was nestled in coarse hair and the head kissed the back of his throat. The muscles there convulsed around the intrusion, making Cisco choke, and he made a small noise of discomfort as a single tear leaked from the corner of one eye.

“Now now,” Eobard scolded, wiping away the tear with one thumb, “there’s no reason to get fussy. Do you want this or don’t you?”

Cisco nodded his head a fraction of an inch up and down, making a lovely little noise in the affirmative.

“Then open for me, baby boy,” Eobard crooned. “Won’t you open up and let Daddy inside?”

Instantly Cisco relaxed, his eyes dropping closed as his throat went still. He knelt there a moment, breathing deeply through his nose, his mouth completely and gloriously full.

Then he backed off an inch or two, using the empty space to suck gently on what was left in his mouth. After a few moment of that he took the whole thing back in and hummed softly around it as though in ecstasy. He repeated this process, sucking and humming, until he’d established a rhythm, and the dick in his mouth was twitching with the need for release. Eobard clutched at the arms of his chair as he tried not to be too rough, to let Cisco set the pace, but it was maddening when all he wanted to do was thrust into that tight heat. 

Not yet though.

Eobard shifted one foot until he could maneuver it between Cisco’s legs. He pressed his shoe to the boy’s crotch, to feel that he was hard as a rock just from the dick in his mouth and the hand in his hair.

“Are you enjoying this baby boy?” Eobard asked breathlessly, pressing hard against Cisco’s clothed cock.

“Mhm,” Cisco nodded just a little.

“Let me see those pretty eyes,” Eobard ordered, and immediately Cisco opened his eyes and looked up. His pupils were blown wide and he looked drugged, high on endorphins and the heat of the moment.

“Can you come like this baby?” Eobard asked pointlessly. They both knew he could; he’d done it before.

Cisco hummed and nodded anyway, then took Eobard all the way in again and swallowed a few times around the head.

Once Eobard had recovered from that he tightened his grip on Cisco’s hair.

“Do it then,” he commanded. “Rub yourself off on Daddy’s shoe while he comes down your tight little throat.”

Cisco shuddered and moaned, then immediately began to work his hips, rubbing his clothed dick against Eobard’s shoe. He quickly forgot the order to keep his eyes open as he lost himself in the pleasure of it all, letting the stimulation and the fullness overwhelm him. Eventually he lost the rhythm, but Eobard simply began to use the his grip on the boy’s hair to guide him, fucking into the pliant, willing mouth. Cisco made a beautiful, stifled noise around the dick in his mouth as he came, and that alone was enough to drive Eobard over the edge.

God he was going to miss fucking Cisco’s mouth when he had to pretend to be paralyzed.

Cisco didn’t immediately let Eobard’s cock slip from his mouth when he was finished, but backed off to just the tip and then suckled out the last few drops like a baby with a bottle. Once that became uncomfortable Eobard pushed him off, and he relaxed his pose, breathing deeply.

“Is that better?” Eobard asked, tucking a lock of Cisco’s hair behind his ear. He’d mussed it badly, so he combed his fingers through it to correct the damage.

“Yes Daddy,” Cisco answered obediently. “Thank you.”

“Daddy’s here to give you what you need,” Eobard reminded him. “I will _always_ give you what you need.”

It was closer than he normally liked to come to a lie, but he reasoned that as long as he was in this time he’d never deny this boy what he could give.

Cisco nodded, then stood up and went to the closet at the back of the office. There he found a spare set of corduroys and boxers, and he quickly stripped out of his soiled ones to change. Eobard watched Cisco’s naked ass in the few moments before it was covered, seriously contemplating telling the boy to come back and just bending him over the desk right now.

Eventually he decided against it. He had to save some reward for when the day was over, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation and i will not apologize.


End file.
